


情爱（补档）

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 补个档。
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 11





	情爱（补档）

00.

分不清是爱人还是情人。

那就暂时当个情人。

01.

张九龄吸了口气，在烟雾缭绕的空气里皱了眉。尼古丁催生出的幻觉能让人痴迷，酒精给的那点醉意丛生，连眼尾都染了暧昧的红。撕扯出的情欲像是能缚住人的网，牵扯着脖颈，拉扯出一个让人心池摇曳的弧度。

他任由女人涂着艳丽指甲油的手从衣摆下端伸入，顺着足够有弹性的肌理滑上胸膛。若有若无的挑逗让张九龄的眼睛微微眯起来，已经有些朦胧的视线忽然瞥到一旁的手机。亮着的屏幕有些刺眼，他支起身子，推开在他身上动作的女人，瞥了一眼，对女人使了个眼色。

玩惯了一夜/情的女人难得遇见张九龄这样模样好身材好的，相声演员的嘴是惯会哄人的，能把人哄的迷了心窍，难免有些恋恋不舍，只是也仅有一瞬。捋了捋头发，把衣服慢吞吞扣好，转身离开了。

张九龄支楞着的下/半/身还没完全消去，半//硬/半/软的在那。他看着女人关了包厢的门，迷乱的灯光照着这个不大的空间。那边的电话铃声快响到末尾，他才不紧不慢地接了电话。

懒懒的声音传过去：“大楠啊……”

那边的声音有些失了真，似乎是因为包厢里的信号不大好，张九龄听着总觉得带了一股电流音。比他小了两岁的那个人男人的声音传过来，溢满了温柔。夹杂了的一点其他情绪，谁也说不清道不明，张九龄也懒得去猜。

“老大，你咋不在家？”

张九龄想找个理由搪塞过去，却又想起来王九龙那双总是注视着自己的眼，心一软应了声：“我在外面跟朋友聚会呢，你在家等会儿，我马上就回来。”

他掩了手机，对着不存在的朋友说了再见，再拿起手机放到耳边，听见王九龙的声音恰好传过来。

“想你了。”

张九龄挂了电话，把没喝完的酒退了，又去把包厢也退了。自己叫了一辆车，上车之后坐在后座上看外面的灯红酒绿。

揉乱了一头原本整齐的发，又小心翼翼理顺了，像是有些手足无措似的。他不敢闭眼，一闭眼就能想到王九龙这个人的目光，太深情了，太容易沦陷了。

他从口袋里摸出来一盒爆珠，薄荷味的不知道什么时候被王九龙换成了蜜桃味的。甜腻，小孩子气，但是到最后多多少少竟也能品出一点凛冽来。

下车的时候不禁抬头看了一眼楼上，属于自己的那个小屋的灯亮着。似乎是故意开的暖色调的灯，把窗口熏的一片昏黄，秋日里的凉被这无端的暖黄扫走了大半。

一阵风吹过来，张九龄紧了紧自己沾了烟酒味的衣服，在裹挟了几片落叶的风里，踏着秋的凉意进了昏暗楼道。

将将开门被人抱了个满怀，年轻人炽热的爱意将满身凛冽的秋给包裹住，融了一层阻隔在周身的坚实的冰墙。

“师哥，我好想你。”

一九三的男人这么说着，长手一伸将门带上。本不该有声音的门缓缓的顺势落下，落锁的时候发出噶嗒一声清脆。

“说什么呢，昨儿台上不是刚见过？”

张九龄感受着王九龙细密的吻，落到脖颈落到胸膛，落到一处又一处该落的不该落的地方，唯独没有落到他的唇上。

你别以为我闻不到你身上的香水味。

张九龄这么想着，心里没了负罪感。都不爱，也都爱，都不负责，也都纵情。扯平了，谁也不欠谁。

02.

王九龙方才出去的时候想求一夜欢/好，忘了在台上的蠢蠢欲动，想不到无论是男是女，都无法掩盖与师哥度过的销魂滋味。

他沾了一身香水味，从酒吧出来，摸到口袋里一串钥匙。忽然想起来平时不修篇幅的张九龄顺着毛敛了神情递给王九龙钥匙的模样。

“以后有什么事情就直接进来，我俩也没什么秘密可以隐藏的。”

轻描淡写的话，把两个人的关系局限在了搭档那一道警戒线上，似乎多踏一步就能算是窥到对方的隐私。也许从前不曾有过秘密，但是在王九龙接过钥匙的那一霎那，秘密就诞生了。

他开了门，屋里漆黑一片，空无一人。一阵酸涩从心里泛起来，他坐在那良久才开了灯，从偏向冷清的白色灯光调到暖黄的色调，才觉得刮着寒风的心稍稍的有了一点暖意。

又拿出手机，犹豫了半天才拨出一个电话。电话响了好久，向来急性子的人也没挂——他等着，想等到最后出现忙音。

要是不接了，就直接彻底断了那点想法。他这么想着，手机一抖，那个懒懒的声音断断续续传过来，背景音是嘈杂的乐曲声，没人唱，想必也没人听。

就算是真断了，好歹给了我一个丝连的机会。

王九龙这么想着，信口说一句，其实没什么事情，那点情绪不小心夹杂了话语放出去，他毫不担心。张九龄是大大咧咧的性子，没有那么多心眼去分析一个人自己都理不清的感情。

他听见张九龄装模作样的对旁边的空气说话，是想要掩盖什么。

张九龄回来的很快，王九龙的情/欲似乎随着张九龄踏入门口的那一刻就高涨。他固执地不肯去把唇落到同样柔软的一片唇上。以为只要不是唇齿相依，就不是真的爱情。

人类的本质是自欺欺人。

03.

欢/好来的放肆炙热，烈火遇上干柴，也不知道是谁先靠近了谁，就那样成了一团熊熊，滚烫灼热。似乎能将人身体内的水分蒸发完毕的高温，灼烧的人头脑混沌不堪。

因轻微洁癖而收拾的整齐的床铺被两具火热的躯壳覆上，碰撞出的火花几乎要将被褥点燃。游走的不安分的手，从上而下一寸寸滑过脊柱，行至尾椎处顺势探进那柔软方寸。

双方都是急不可耐的躁动，穿插/进入的时候只觉得近乎要被贯穿。高个子的尺/寸本就非同寻常，张九龄统共没经历过几次这样的狠厉劲，只觉得周身都将被撕裂，却又有丝丝的快感，随着接触的摩擦，越发引起战栗。

被潮湿温暖的甬道包裹的王九龙只觉得心里忽然没有那么空落落了，藏着的无法宣泄的小九九化作了一股劲儿，卯足了往里冲，他顾不得身下人的求饶声与哭声，用不断的动作，和忍不住的唇，封住了另一个人的唇。

情事结束不快，像是比赛一样比谁坚持的更久。终究是张九龄先败下阵来，在他释放的那一刻，王九龙随即也将自己释放在张九龄的体内。滚烫将小腹都能灌到微微隆起，承受不住的从二人接触的地方流出，沾湿了床单。

满屋的味道掩盖住彼此曾沾染上的不属于自己也不属于彼此的香水味。都足够满意而酣畅的一件情/事，累了的张九龄躺在王九龙的旁边，轻轻喘着气。

王九龙还能感觉到身边那个人略显粗重的呼吸，还未散去的过分炽热的温度仍旧停留着。他开口不明不白地问。

“老大，我们现在算是什么关系？”

万籁俱寂，无人回答。该回答的那个人已沉入梦乡。王九龙躺了一会儿又爬起来将睡着的张九龄抱到浴室，仔细清理完将人放到床上，又站在阳台上抽了一根烟。

“老大，我做够你的情人了，我想换个身份。”

他附在张九龄的耳边这么说着。

仍旧没有回音。

04.

醒来的时候身边空荡荡的一片，要不是仍旧有未曾散去的味道，王九龙甚至认为昨夜只能算得上是自己荒唐的一个梦。

换好衣服出门下楼，却看见一个人在楼下等着，似乎等了好久的模样。背影熟悉的不能再熟悉，是曾耳鬓厮磨过的对象。

转过头的时候鼻头似乎都冻红了，看见他的时候顿了顿，然后朝着他走过来，一边走一边笑，咧开的嘴露出两颗俏皮的虎牙。

“一起吃早饭吗，男朋友？”


End file.
